Larfleeze (Prime Earth)
While in slavery Larfleeze was forced to mate with a woman named Bronkia, the pair had many children who were sold into slavery. Eventually Bronkia died in slavery prompting Larfleeze to find a way to escape captivity. One night he snuck into the dead wagon (where all the corpses were kept) and was thrown into the crematorium pot, however due to his physiology Larfleeze was able to survive the fires. He then started a prison riot and stole a transport to escape the asteroid. Larfleeze became a master thief, however when he stole an object of importance he was hunted by the Manhunters, a group of robotic policemen who had gone rogue from their creators- the Guardians of the Universe. Larfleeze and his fellow thieves were able to escape the Manhunters and among their loot they found a map. The map belonged to a Guardian of the Universe named Krona, and led to a temple on a planet called Okaara. Larfleeze and his fellow thieves travelled to the temple where they found an orange lantern, which told Larfleeze it was the essence of avarice itself. This lantern filled Larfleeze's mind with uncontrollable greed and jealousy telling him that the light could be his, prompting Larfleeze to slaughter the rest of his group so that the lantern could be his. The lantern then gifted him with a ring which would allow him to bend the orange light to his will, and could be charged by the lantern that was in fact a battery for the ring provided Larfleeze uttered the Orange Lantern oath. Larfleeze decided that he should own everything in existence, however he was restricted to the Vega System where Okaara lay by the Guadians of the Universe who were capable of defeating him if necessary. Over a span of two billion years the manhunters were eradicated and the Guardians took up a new fighting force called the Green Lantern Corps, this corps used rings in the same manor as Larfleeze but instead of using avarice as their power, they used willpower. Larfleeze began traversing his system killing people he found, he would store the essence of these people in his ring and release them as hard light constructs to fight for him, in this way he gathered an army of loyal warriors he called his Orange Lantern Corps and took up the name Agent Orange. Sayd's Revenge On his travels Larfleeze learnt about the Book of Oa, a text in the possession of the Guardians, this made Larfleeze jealous as he wanted his own book about him. He kidnapped a alien man named Pulsar Stargrave to become his butler and write the text for him. While Stargrave was writing the book Larfleeze learnt of reports that an Orange Lantern had been seen out side the Vega System, this infuriated him as he believed he had the sole right to the orange light of Avarice. After learning that what he had heard was a false alarm he travelled back to Okaara and found out he had been robbed. Larfleeze questioned Stargrave about what happened but was informed that his new servant had been knocked unconscious for the duration of the robbery. Larfleeze decided to hire a group of smugglers known as the Star Rovers to help him find the criminals who robbed him. Larfleeze and the Rovers met up with a man who named Branx Rancor who was an expert at finding people by using his sense of smell. However a fight broke out between Branx and Larfleeze after Branx insisted that he would have to pay, however Branx began to win the fight because of the ring's low charge. The authorities then arrived and attempted to arrest Larfleeze but before they could his corps came out of the ring without being requested. The constructs attacked everyone in sight including Larfleeze, Larfleeze was able to draw them back into the ring but not before they destroyed the law enforcement. After the conflict Rancor agreed to help Agent Orange, after a small nasal investigation Rancor deduced Larfleeze had all of his possessions on him. As everyone began speculating on what this meant Sayd appeared out of Larfleeze's ring as a construct claiming that she wanted revenge for her death. Sayd attacked Larfleeze but was contained in the ring once more. Larfleeze speculated that Sayd had tampered with his ring before her death at the hands of the Third Army. Sayd communed with Larfleeze in the ring telling him that before her death she programmed his mind so that at the point of her death Larfleeze would take all his treasure and destroy it, including the Avarice Battery. Sayd told him that she also programmed a construct in his mind of herself, so that if she wasn't killed by Larfleeze Sayd would still have her revenge. With this knowledge Sayd left a distraught Larfleeze with his final possession Stargrave alone. Brainiac 2.0 On his travels Larfleeze was able to retrieve an robot called Brainiac 2.0. This robot had been a servant of Brainiac, who was a galactic collector similar to Larfleeze. Larfleeze converted Brainiac 2.0 into his servant and used his shrinking technology to solve his storage space issue. With the help of Brainiac 2.0 Larfleeze was able to capture the galactic conqueror Starro and use him as bait to capture the Green and Yellow Lantern Corps. When Starro was released on a world and began terrorizing it the two corps arrived, Brainiac 2.0 was able to shrink them down and capture them, adding them to the grand collection. The two corps started fighting inside their jar, this made Larfleeze worried as he believed that they would kill each other, meaning that they couldn't be his. Larfleeze decided to set them free because the thought of losing his possessions terrified him, unfortunately the two Lantern Corps were only pretending to fight so that Larfleeze would open the jar. Larfleeze released his own Corps on the enemy, overwhealming the two corps with his superior numbers. However the Green Lanterns soon began to release Larfleeze's collection, the Yellows were then able to overwhealm him due to his fear of loss, making him flee the planet. He then destroyed Brainiac 2.0 and absorbed him into his ring so that he would serve him forever. | Powers = * : Larfleeze hails from a alien planet and is a member of a humanoid species called Sh'pilkuzzian. This means he has several physiological attributes unique to his race. ** : As part of his physiology Larfleeze possesses razor sharp claws, these claws can be used with deadly effectiveness in battle. ** : As part of his physiology Larfleeze possesses powerful fangs, these fangs can be used with deadly effectiveness in battle. ** : Sh'pilkuzzians like Larfleeze are virtually immortal. Larfleeze was over two million years old during the Manhunters reign, which was several billion years ago. ** : Sh'pilkuzzians like Larfleeze are extremely resistant to high temperatures. Larfleeze was thrown in an incinerator without his ring, and came out mostly fine. * Biological Power Battery: After billions of years wielding the orange ring Larfleeze is a living power battery, his flesh, bones, every cell and the entirety of his energy field is saturated with Orange Energy. Larfleeze is capable of all of the immense abilities and powers of a Orange Lantern Ring and Orange Lantern Power Battery. | Abilities = * : Larfleeze is capable of piloting space crafts such as the transport he used to escape slavery. * : Larfleeze possesses some fighting ability, as he is able to single-handedly fight the Gods of the House of Tuath-Dan. * : Before receiving the orange light of avarice Larfleeze was a self-proclaimed master thief. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : As soon as Larfleeze saw the Orange light of Avarice he was infected by greed like a disease. He is completely incapable of any discernible thought or action other than to take whatever he wants from another. | Equipment = * Orange Lantern Power Battery: Originally Larfleeze possessed a power battery, this battery allowed him to refuel his ring when it is low on charge by uttering the Orange Lantern Oath. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Orange Lantern Ring: Larfleeze possesses the only Orange Lantern Ring, a weapon of vast power which is fueled by his greed. The ring gives him a vast amount of abilities in order to perform his role as a galactic conqueror. ** : Using the ring Larfleeze is a capable of fabricating his thoughts into physical constructs of hard light. The strength of such constructs is dependent on the amount of avarice Larfleeze possesses. *** : Larfleeze is capable of forging incredibly strong force fields out of hard light. These force bubbles vary in strength and size depending on how Larfleeze wants them. He can also cast them upon others, as well as forming air bubbles so people can survive in the vacuum of space. ** : With the power of his ring Larfleeze is able to fire concentrated blasts of hard light out of his ring, he is also able to create constructs that are able to fire these concentrated blasts. ** : Larfleeze is able to resist the pull of a planet's gravity and navigate through the sky unaided by technology. He can also travel through space by shielding himself with an aura of energy. ** : Larfleeze sustains a constant aura of protection around his body, giving him increased durability. He was completely unharmed from a shot to the back of the head as well as being thrown through a wall. ** : Larfleeze's ring can translate every known language in the universe, this allows Larfleeze to understand everybody he comes across and also allows others to understand him. Oath "What's mine is mine and mine and mine, and mine, and mine, and mine! Not yours!" | Notes = * Agent Orange (Larfleeze) was created by Geoff Johns and Ethan Van Sciver, first appearing in Green Lantern #25. However, in the rebooted Prime Earth continuity his first appearance as part of the DC Universe is in Tony Bedard and Tyler Kirkham's New 52 Green Lantern: New Guardians series. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}